


Elevator

by Xfilesshipper



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xfilesshipper/pseuds/Xfilesshipper
Summary: Under season 11Gillian and David in an elevatorStory that is under developmentOn Instagram xfilesshipperJoin My there





	1. Trapped

This fic takes place right now, in 2018. Gillan are dating Peter and David is dating Monique. 

 

Everything could be perfect if it werent for universe. 

 

Gillan and David has been a couple but they broke up. 

 

There are some tension on set but they are professional and do not talk about it. When David has to say some romantic stuff to Gillian his gf is on set and watch them. She has been by his Side for a year and he loves her but right now he feels she is Little bit in the way. When a days work is over everybody leaves One by One. Monique leaves for her training and leaves David and Gillian alone. They feel strange when they are alone and both have plans for go as fast as they can. 

 

To leave they use an elevator.  
Gillian takes her bag and goes towards THE elevator.  
David is right behind her and takes THE same as her. The Doors closed but instead of going up it stops and the door is really stuck. Gillian stands still, David is THE one who tries to hit THE button like a child WHO dont understand that its not working.  
\- Oh just great, fucking shit... this is not happening..  
\- Cool down David, it cant be..  
\- Shit Gillian it can, I promise you and I am not kidding. No one will come back either until day after Tomorrow.  
\- well they Will miss us, they Will probably check here...  
\- Yeah both of us are gone, they are not gonna think anything else than we are at a hotelroom together. Monique will fucking kill me...  
\- Why should anybody think that. We dont even talk...  
\- THE tension today Gillian, THE tension...  
She feels her cheeks blush..  
Her wig feels hot, she tries to take it of..  
\- Fuck me....  
Davids eyes flicks up to Gillian. She swears over her wig, she wants to take it of....  
He cant help but he laughes real hard.  
\- What the fuck are you doing? Do you want some help. You know its stuck with some neadles. I help you. He loses them one by one and finally he takes the whole thing of.  
He puts it down on the floor.  
She lets her long blonde hair fall down and when she takes up her head David is watching her every move. He cant help but something awakens in him.  
\- Thank you babe..  
Her words slips from her mouth...  
He ignores it..  
\- Phone?  
\- Nope in my car.  
\- Really mine to.  
\- Habbits , THE same as usual. 

David smiles at her.  
\- Gill what happened to us?  
\- Well Monique happened..  
\- You are not fair when you says so. You meet Peter before I was together with her.  
\- What, who are you gonna fool with that. You and I where together, you promised me the world and I gave you everything I had to give David. You where my everything. And she was with us from years ago.  
\- Maybe she was but my mind, my eyes and my heart was with you. You know that because I told you atleast a thousand times over and over again and I showed it to you to didnt I.  
Finally they talk, they communicate. Maybe this is Good. Maybe they need some things to be said. 

Gillian tries the big red button but the elevator wont budge.  
She listens outside but she cant hear anything. 

\- How did you show me you loved me?  
Her question came from nowhere.  
She continues, David I really want to know if you ever was in love with me? And did you ever believe in us? It hurts I have to tell you to se you with her. I know that you dont have any obligations towards me but I have to say that I have feelings and it hurts so much when you tell me you wanna be with me , you are saying those things as Mulder to Scully but it feels anyway.  
\- I dont know what to say Gillian, you know what happened between us and you know that I tried. But you where so clear about us.. You said it was over.  
\- Maybe I was wrong.  
\- You cant say these things to me now. I have a new life and I really want to try this with her. I love her.  
\- Did you love me?  
She falls down on the floor. Sits with her legs up under her chin..  
He doesnt answer. He sits down besides her and a tension is building up between them.  
She takes her bag and look for something to eat or drink.  
She takes of her jacket and puts it on the floor, she lays out a bag of candy, two apples, an chewinggum, two bottles of water and a banana..  
\- David this is what I got. Are you hungry?  
\- Not yet. I have some nuts and an orange.  
He puts his things with her stuff.  
His hand touches hers and it almost felt as an a electric storm hit them both.  
\- Its gonna get cold I guess. We better try stay warm.  
He moves so he sits right by her side. She almost tries to move but its like her body freze. She cant move, he is so Close and yet so far away.  
\- Yes I did!  
Gillian looks up on David and wonders what he is talking about.  
\- What?  
\- In the beginning I just wanted to have you atleast once, I wanted to show you that I could if I wanted to. Your rejecting was appeling to me, it kind of turned me on.  
\- You where only playing with me?  
\- We both played in the beginning Gillian. We flirted and touched and all that stuff, you are a great teaser.  
\- Yes and you are a great liar. You really made me believe in you and in us.  
\- And then you went to Portofino and fucked that ugly fucker.  
Gillian looked at him in surprise.  
\- How could you ever think I would fuck him when I could have fucked with you? I mean look att you and look att him?  
\- What about me?  
She knows she wouldnt be saying those things but she is so tired of holding everything inside. It was a bad tajming but its true.  
\- You, well you are so fucking sexy and yours eyes and hands are like.. oh my god...  
She feels ashamed. She shouldent have said it but now its to late for that.  
\- So you didnt do it Gillian? You didnt fuck him?  
\- If you really have to know, I can tell you that I didnt. But it doesnt change anything  
\- It changes everything.  
She looks att him in surprise. What did he mean by that? He was still in a new realtionship. And he surely fucked her.  
David looked at the woman besides him. He saw something new.  
\- Sit on my lap.  
His words where speaked in a whisper. She wasent sure she heard him right.  
\- David what?  
\- Strandle me. Come and sit like you used to do. I want your heat. I am cold. Please Gillie. I just want to make you and me warm so we dont need to get cold.  
She didnt know what he wanted but she was frezzing, she was Cold. She had a red skirt and a blue blouse, it wasent much now when the cold satt in. She pulled herself up, moved around and stood with her face against David. Her legs strandle his and she hissed her body down to him. Her weight pushed against his body. He could feel her and it was almost Little to much. He had to push himself not to touch her. It wasent easy but she wasent his anymore.  
\- Hold me please.  
\- I dont know if I should.  
\- What do you mean, I am sitting in your lap and you said you wanted to get warm. Then hold me.  
His hands trembles. He knows this is a dangerous road to go. He doesnt want to touch her the wrong way. He is in a serious relationship now. But his hands is living their own life. He puts them first around her waist but it doesnt take long until they strikes her as. She moves towards him, she knows what he is doing and she cant make him stop. His hands puts her skirt away a Little so he touches her bare panties.  
\- Oh Gillie I always loved your as. Can I feel it under?  
\- Dont think your girlfriend will like that...  
His hands moves away and he puts them on her waist again. Her hands lays around his neck and she puts her head on his chest.  
\- Its Good like this David. We are not together anymore and thats means you shouldent touch me like that anymore. You know that.  
Its night now and its really cold. David arms is all around her and she pushes her body to his. They are as close as they can be without doing anything. She begin to feel tired and when she looks up she realises he is watching her.


	2. What we really want

Their eyes are locked on eachother. This is a dangerous road to walk. This is not what they should be doing. Maybe they would try to come out from here. They have been here several hours now.  
She tries to escape his eyes but it feels impossible. 

\- What do you want Gillie? What do you really want? Its only you and me here right now and maybe its time to say something. I am not blind, I have seen how you look at me, how you look at Monique. Jelous? 

\- I look at you and her and I feel something. But jelous? I dont know. I have my life and Peter and I think Im happy with him but you and me have a history and I cant help that I remember. 

\- What do you remember? 

\- Everything!!

\- Tell me..

\- Well I remember this...

She took his face in her hands. Before she did her next move she took a real look in his eyes. Did he know, would he try to stop her?  
His eyes told her that he wasent sure what she was gonna do. She didnt really know herself either but she couldnt stop this from happening.  
Her lips was so close now. She stoppad and they could feel eachothers breath...  
Her lips is on his.. light small kisses that maybe could be just friendly. He didnt kiss her back.

She pushed her body even closer to him. She needed to feel if she made him feel anything.

David knows this is wrong. He knows but he cant stop it. Her small kisses that was almost so light he didnt know if they just happened did something to him. 

He could hear her breath. He could hear her heart. 

He holds her in his arms and he tries to deside how to go from here. What was he supposed to do now?

\- Why did you do that Gill?  
\- You asked me what I remember and I showed you.   
\- What else do you remember?   
\- Like I Said I remember everything.


	3. Now its time to do it

Gillian have to stand up. Her legs hurts and she is warm now. David does the same.   
Ar first he think they are safe, like the spell is broken but when she stands there with her back against him, and he get a good look at her he isent so sure anymore. He walks towards her. His hands finds its way to her waist. He stands right behind her, push her forward towards the wall.. she feels him and tries to stop his move..

\- What the fuck David. What are you doing?  
\- I remember some stuff to.  
\- Oh yeah. What???  
\- Do you really wanna know?   
He push himself even closer, it almost hurts.   
\- Stop this David.  
\- Oh so this is what it is Gillian. You tease but you dont want me to take any control. 

His hands moves over her chest. Just light touch. She pushes herself against him, but that only makes him harder. 

\- I think you want it Gill. I think you miss this, want this, want me inside you...

\- No, I d o n t....... 

Her answer is not said in a way that makes him believe she is telling the truth. 

She feels her wetness inside build up.

\- So Gill when you watched me and Monique yesterday you didnt wish it was you? You didnt wish it was your lips on mine? You didnt wish it was your hands on my as? You only have to say no.

His hands is under her Shirt now, finding its way to her stomach and then up to her breast

He pushes himself even more against her now. 

\- Yes I did wish that. I did think it should be me not her. 

\- Well we are here Gill. You win, I loose this game. You have made me want you again. 

She knew she was going to loose this game to, she was not going to be able to stop his move. She wanted it to much. Even if it only was this once. 

He hold her breast in his hand, perfect fit..

He kissed her neck, and it felt like he was electric. His hands, his lips, his body.. it was almost to much to take in. He lifted her skirt up, his fingers over her thighs and then over her panties. One finger stopped infront of her opening. 

\- So wet Gill, only for me I guess..

\- Yeah.... 

\- Do you want me Gillie? Say it!!!

\- I do.

\- Say David, I want you to fuck me. Say it.

She could almost not speak. 

\- Oh yeah, yeah I want you. I want , I want you to...

\- To what Gill?

\- Fuck me, oh please David fuck me....

He didnt need anything more from her to rip her panties of. He dropped them on the floor, unbuttoned his pants and put them down his knees. 

His cock was rockhard. He entered her in a second and thrusted real hard in and out of her. It was almost like he did it with some anger.

\- Feel me Gill?

\- Yeah.. y e e e e s s s s 

He couldnt help himself from coming real hard inside her... He almost right away realised what he had done..

They feel down together on the cold floor. She turned around to face him. He didnt know if she was going to yell or kiss him. He didnt know if she knew he had cum all inside of her without any protection.

She finally spooke after a few minutes.


	4. Leave this place

Gillian feels in a way sad, and in a way happy. She still got it. She still can get him where she wants him. Only is this what she wants? 

\- Wow that was not bad.   
\- Gillian I dont know if you know but I kind of came inside of you. I didnt want to pull out. I am so sorry.  
\- Did you like it?  
That wasent the answer he had in his mind. He thought she would be angry.

\- I know David this didnt mean anything. This was only a release.. 

He didnt answer that. He didnt know the answer and he kind of knew she asked it to check what was on his mind but he wasent going to get her what she wanted. 

They both got dressed in silence. 

David was about to say something to Gillian when the doors finally opends.. outside is Monique and a couple of other people, David didnt even know who they where...

Monique runs to David and gives him a kiss. He doesnt know what to say it do. First he is nervous that Gillian is going to say something but she walks away without saying a word. He struggles between go after her or stay with Monique. 

\- Oh baby how are you.. Feel so sorry for you. Have to be there with her.   
\- How did you know..   
\- Well you didnt answer your Phone and your car is Still outside. 

David is glad she doesnt understand what I means to be left with Gillian for hours and hours. 

They leave together but his head is heavy. He is thinking over and over again. All he can se and think of is her. 

Gillian is back in her trailer. She takes a shower and washes him of. This was all about showing him that she could have him if she wanted. He still didnt say No to her. She went to bed with that feeling....


	5. Tell me Gillian

Monique stood infront of the mirror in Davids trailer. She was putting on a lot of makeup. She went over to David who was sitting with his phone and layed her hands around his neck. He almost looked surprised by her touch.   
\- Come on David. We are gonna be there soon. Get dressed.  
\- Where?  
\- We where going out tonight remember?  
\- Oh yeah, about that I think I will take an Early Night. I wanna stay here..  
\- What come on? ! 

She didnt know him that well, that he could tell. He wasent going to go with her and she didnt understand it. 

\- Well ok then. I am going anyway.   
\- Its ok. I wait here... Have a good time. 

She was gone before he even noticed it. Sometimes the age difference where so clear but this time it wasent that. His mind and his thoughts where somewhere else. He was thinking about her again. 

He had just text her...

"G can I come over?? DD"

"Yeah!! G" was her short answer.

A few minutes later he knocked at her door.

She opened and let him in. She carefully closed and locked the door behind her. She didnt know what he wanted but she could tell by looking at him that he had come because something was on his mind. 

She walked behind him and almost run into him when he suddenly stopped and turned around. 

Their eyes met and that connection, that glowing spark was back and it was strong. It was a surprise for both of them. Eyes locked together. 

Gillian felt like she had to say something, to break the spell.

\- So why did you come here? 

\- I dont know Gill. I just have had hard to ger you of My mind. After what happened between us. 

\- What about it?

\- Well dont you feel anything? 

\- Something like this.... David......

She did something he didnt thought she would do. She went straight to him. Took his hands, put them around her waist and took his head in her hands.   
Her lips on his lips. She kissed him deep and he let her. He surprised himself by answer her kisses with his tounge. They played together and it was hot and pretty sexy. Nothing you do without feelings. 

He couldnt make her stop and he didnt want either. This was wrong but it didnt feel that way. This was even worse than fucking her last time because that he maybe could explain as lust and confussion. This was something else. This was more like love. 

She finally broke the kiss and he felt lost without it. He wanted more, much more. 

He didnt let go of her and she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. 

\- So do you feel double d??? 

\- What do you want from me?

\- Only whats mine. 

\- What thats supposed to mean? 

\- Well that have to be you. 

When she said it, it makes so much sense. She only wanted what was hers, him... He was hers.


	6. Do you want her or me?

She walked around him. He watched her every move. She didnt say anything in a long time but finally she broke the silence.

\- But you know. I dont feel like Monique is in there for you. For David, I think its more a fling. She wants the star, but maybe not moody David. 

\- Whats that supposed to mean?

\- Do you love her? Does she do it for you? Is she better than me? Younger yes but is she the One?

\- Why are you doing all this? Gill what do you feel? I am not the only one taken here. What about Peter? 

\- Didnt you feel it in my kiss? 

\- I know that you would fuck me without feelings but I dont think you would kiss me. 

She stood right infront of him again. He really tried not to touch her but it wasent easy. I should be easy but it wasent. 

So you want this...

She let her dress fall down on the floor. She was dressed in black underwear. His favorites. Like she knew he would come here...

\- Oh Gill. I shouldent but I guess I do want it. 

\- Then come and get it.......

 

( Next chapter almost only smut. Stay tuner 


	7. Take me to your heaven

He tried to think. He tried to stop. He tried a lot of things but nothing was working. He knew that he should stop her. He should go home but he couldnt move. She was here, she was right infront of him. He could feel her smell, her perfume. He could if he wanted to touch her now.

She was so Close.

\- Its your choise, you choise David.

\- Oh I dont know Gill. My mind says one thing but my body says something else. 

\- What do you want David? For real? Do you want this or do you want that? 

He knew she was talking about her or Monique.

With Monique everything was easy. She was young and kind of free but she didnt understand him like Gillian did. Sex with Gillian was passion and fire and with Monique it was Good but without that sparkle, that little extra that Gillian could give. He totally knew that but he didnt know if he wanted her to know that.

His hand was living its own life. Lets be honest he could stop but he didnt want to and they both kind of knew that. He was so close to her now. So Close he could feel her body on his. 

You could think they would have hard sex now but now it was something else. It was slow and he felt seduced by her eyes. She was smiling, she knew it. 

THE power of seduction that she has over him was strong. He couldnt stop even if he tried. 

Her lips on his, sweet sweet kisses on his lips. It was hot and sexy but also made with pure love. Oh my Good he was in deep trouble. 

Their tounges played with eachother and it felt like they went away together and was in a own world. 

What was she doing with him. Where did all this powerful feelings come from..?

Her hands was in his hair and he could feel her breasts against his shirt. He really loved her soft and cool skin.  
Goosebumps all over his arms and a tingle feeling in his stomach. She was about to take something that he never thought he had to give her. 

Deep and trustfull kisses hold them tight together. 

His hands went over her back and down to her as. He loved the feeling of it. 

She felt totally Lost in him and some familiar feelings come to her. She now knew the truth. 

He felt his hardness in his pants. It almost hurts him, and he wanted to release himself from them. 

\- Please Gill unbottom My pants. Somebody wants to se you really bad. 

\- Oh is that so. You are a very naughty boy Mr Duchovny. I maybe have to report that!!

\- Yeah if I get to make Love to you. I am fine with it...

Make love to her, what THE hell was he talking about. He hope she didnt think of it...

\- Oh so that is what you want to do with me .. intresting.

His pants was on the floor. He felt much better to be out and free. His erektion pushed against her stomach. He was really hard, like she was totally wet for him. 

He kissed her och wanted to taste her now and only waited for her to give him access to her private parts. 

\- Your bed? So you want to do it in your bed..

\- Do what David?

He knew she wanted him to say it again. She was a little player who wanted to know where she had him...

\- Make Love to you...

\- So you wanna make Love to me Mr Duchovny. You want to make it slow and with a lots of love.. 

She knew the difference and she wasent going to let him of the hook. 

\- Is that a bad thing?

\- Only if you dont love me...

\- Oh no you dont go there. 

He carried her to her bed, put her down och fell down on top of her. He kissed her and went down on her. He took one nipple between his lips and gave them a light bite. He used his tounge to lick them and she pushed his head further down. \- I want to taste you... Ok? \- Yeah David do it.. His first taste almost made him fell over, she was so wet and he loved it. She loved it to, he could hear that in her voice. She was Close from coming and he really wanted her to let go. \- i want to se you when you come Gillie... His tounge was all over her clit and he could feel she was so close. When she finally felt her whole body shiver he watched her... \- I want you inside me now David. I want to feel you, all of you please. It didnt take him more to enter her with full Force. He wanted to take it slow and really feel her but she felt so Good. It wasent easy to slow down, he didnt know why but he felt such a desire to make Love to her, not just fuck her.... She could feel the difference. This was gentle David. A man who thought of her to, not only on himself. He thrusted in and out of her and she felt everything in slowmotion. She could slowly feel her orgasm built Up again. He kissed her lips with such a passion that she couldnt believe it really was him. What was it that felt so different? When he came and drove her over the edge he said something.... \- I Love you.... What David? What did you just say?


	8. What did you just say David?

Chapter 8 - What did you just say David?

Gillian stood infront of her mirror, she could hear his words, she think she heard them but now she is not so sure. Ok, so they had sex again and it was great in so many different ways. 

What did he do to her? His power was strong and she was almost affraid of that. 

She knew one thing, the best way to handle all this should be to put an act on. 

................

David in his trailer.  
His mind, his body, his everything is screaming for her. She is such s fucking teaser, and he falls for it every time, he thinks of her lips, her tounge and her face...  
\- David , baby....  
He wakes up and feels Moniques hands on his shoulders. She wants him to turn around and he understand that she need something from him. She is young, sexy and she is..... Not Gillian. 

David, stop this, stupid mind, stupid feeling, stupid everything..

He tries to touch her and first he think everything is ok. 

A knock on his door saves him..

What the fuck is he thinking. He wants to get away from her. 

Outside a woman in black high-heels and red hair is waiting. 

Monique is the one that opens the door. 

\- Oh hi Gillian. I Guess you wanna talk to David.  
\- Yes please..

She walks in and Monique leave and they are alone. 

David can't stop his actions, he walks towards her and without any words he is all over her. His lips on hers, his tounge hungry in her mouth.

This is deep, this is passion, this is love. 

She breaks free. 

\- What the fuck David. What are you doing? Your girlfriend is right outside. I came here for two things.

\- Number 1, we have to stop this...

\- Whats number two?? 

\- Number two is, we are going on location. Can you drive? It's five hours from here.

\- Just you and me Gillian? That sounds strange when you told me to back off. 

\- David we can do this. I just want you to drive, it can be like old times..

\- I fuck you in the backseat? 

\- We talk, and have fun.. I know we can do this, David.. We have to, and Chris think it's a good thing for us to do.

\- Yeah but he don't know the truth..

\- The truth? We are old friends, we like eachother and we have a nice car. Please David...

She win, again..

What Gillian want, Gillian get. That is what he is scared of. 

\- Did you say you Love me? 

\- If we are going to do this, I think we have to put all that behind us. 

\- Yes you are right. Tomorrow Early...

\- Tomorrow...


	9. Try to be good

Chapter 9 - try to be Good

Next morning. 

Gillian is getting ready for their Little trip. Her bag are full of treats and other good to have things. She feels pretty happy and hope this will be a new start. 

David pulls up infront of her trailer and looks very sexy in his sun-glasses and big smile..

Behave Gillian..... 

\- Come on Gillian. We have a long ride infront of us. 

She put her bag in the backseat and moves forward to sit besides him. 

\- We are going to a big castle, a mansion.. 

\- Yes I know, can we stop at the gas station over there... 

\- But Gillian, can't you wait an hour or so...

\- Sorry, I need to pee..

\- Oh ok..

His hand touch hers, he have to feel her. 

Her eyes meet his.

\- Oh come on Gillian, we are friends. I can touch your hand... Friends can do that.

\- Yeah it's okey. Just friends. 

You can do this Gillian. He is your Long time friend and you Love him... Wait, what??? 

She shakes her head, like she thinks it will go away then.

David stop the car and get out, Gillian follow him inside. David buy some water and fruit and takes her hand and pull her to him... 

\- David, what are you doing...

\- I want to hold you...

This may not be so easy as she first thought. He clearly want to be close, and that's not so easy. 

They stand still for a few moments and when he let her go he feels lost. 

\- I just have to pee..

\- Can I come???

\- David stop this, we are Friends remember.. 

\- I don't understand those rules.... They sucks..

He walks back to the car and wait for her. He deside not to overthink this. He wanted to be close to her, nothing wrong with that, right?

She comes back. 

Two hours later....

\- Time to stop for a rest?

\- Yes that will be fine. Maybe eat something? 

\- Yeah, Gill I am hungry.. ( hungry for you) 

Shut up stupid brain...

Hand on small of her back snakes up, it's an old habbit and she don't mind this time. They are friends, they are okey, they are so in Love..... (What the fuck) 

\- A table for you and your wife, sir? 

A waiter is suddenly infront of them. 

They both nod... No time to correct him. 

They order and eat in silence. Not a bad silence, but they are both in their own thoughts. 

David take a look at her. Big blue beautiful eyes, small hands, sexy body, nice as... stop stop stop...

This is not working, he can't get her off his mind and he knows it is wrong and he struggles with his feelings. 

It's not helping she wears that black dress, same dress he fucked her in when they first get back together. 

Her hand is on his now, she feel totally lost , she makes a strange move. Strandle him and his hands moves right away to her as. Her arms around him and she want so badly kiss him real hard now. 

\- Friends do this? 

\- We do, David... I can't help it. I am sorry....

They have to get the hell out of here. If they don't leave he will fuck her right here on the table and that will be a really bad move...


	10. THE truth is out there

Chapter 10 - The truth is out there

Gillian and David was beyond all rime and reason. They moved fast out to the car, without a word. They hold hands and David drags her with him in the backseat. They didn't care who the fuck could se them.   
Their desire and deep love was about to take a turn in a new direction. 

\- Please Gillian let me kiss you.. let me feel you, I know this is wrong but it feels right and I can't stop now. 

She didn't answer him, she strandle him and pushed herself against him. This was her answer, this was her truth. Her lips where red and wet and she couldn't control her feelings anymore. She wanted him, her lips brushed his and they kissed deep and with fire.   
There was passion, there was love and it didn't feel wrong anymore, some things are ment to be. 

His hands was under her dress, her skin was soft and warm at the same time. She was wet and he was hard, perfect combination, and a match from heaven. This was beyond them, beyond everybody in their lives. 

\- No panties Gill? What the fuck, you planned this? 

\- Fuck me David, just fuck me...

It was not perfect in the car, small space and hot but they did not want to stop. He entered her in one push, filled her up and it all went to fast. His cum was all inside of her and he felt good about it in a way.   
Hopes she wont be angry at him. 

\- You came inside of me David? Why are you doing that once again? You know I am still not on any protection.. 

\- Would you feel less about me if I say it turns me on.. I want to fill you up, I know it sounds crazy but I have always wanted to get you knocked up..

It was crazy but true. 

\- I have something I have to tell you Gillian...


	11. New Words

Chapter 11 new Words

Clothes on and they both sit in silence. David drives and Gillian really want him to tell her something, maybe make her feel more relaxed. Well not that relaxed, but still. 

A few hours later they reach their destination. 

\- Why did you cum inside of me twice? 

Her question is impossible for him to answer without telling her the truth. 

Now is the time to tell her? Here in a car i the middle of nowhere.

\- Gillian, I dont know if you are ready to hear My truth. I think a part of you already know but do you really want to hear me speak out?

\- Do you love me? Or do you love her? Me or her? 

\- I want to cum inside you because I want you to get pregnant. 

\- What? 

\- I want to... You heard me the first time Gillie. 

Silence

\- You want me to get pregnant with your child? Why now and why not with her?

\- Dont you know that already by now? My feelings for you and my feelings for her. Dont you understand there is a big difference between you two?

\- My hair is red?

He smiles. He loves everything about her. Damn her for being that gourgous and perfect. 

\- I love your Scully hair but thats not it. I am yours and all yours if you want me..I .....I....want you. I shouldent but I do. 

\- You are crazy David. What are you gonna tell her?

\- Well what about the truth? 

\- And THE truth is?

\- I am madly, deeply in love with you. Now and Forever. That is the truth.

\- Fuck me...

\- I did and I loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE story continues. Enjoy!


	12. You have to hide

Chapter 12 - You have to hide

Yesterday he told her the truth. Yesterday he hade Said those words. Love, and trust.

Today was a new Day and Gillian wanted to make a point. He shouldent have said those words to her. 

David was knocking on her door and she could tell he shouldent give Up even if she pretended to be out. 

She opened the door and he walked right past her. 

She followed him and didnt know what to expect from him. 

\- I want to kiss you infront of everybody. I want everything to be clear. 

\- David what are you talking about? Infront of your girlfriend? 

\- I dont have any girlfriend. I want you. I want everything and I want whats mine. Please believe me, I Love you more than anything else. 

\- Peter is on his way. We have to wait and I wolud be very happy if you could give me some space.

Her voice was could and he didnt like it at all. She didnt look at him.

\- So this is what you are doing? Now you are gonna hide and tell me to fuck of. Because that turtle is coming? 

\- Dont talk about him like that..

He walked away. He had given her everything. But she didnt want it. He was hurt and he was affraid that she had played with him. How could she. 

_____________________________________

Next Day 

 

David really hated him, or maybe he didnt actually hate him but he was affraid of what Peter would do with her.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic here.  
> English not My first language , sorry for my Spelling, do as Good as I can.


End file.
